FF OnKey - To Your Heart 3
by vanillablue622
Summary: Kim Kibum, remaja pengidap dyslexia yang memiliki cita-cita terpendam yang ditentang ayahnya.


**To Your Heart 3**

**Author: vanillablue**

**Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Jinki, Lee Taemin, and others**

**Inspired by: Summer Breeze – Orizuka**

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

Jinki bergegas memarkirkan mobilnya saat matanya menangkap sosok Taemin yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas. Berlari agak cepat menyamakan langkahnya dengan Taemin lalu menggenggam erat tangan namja cantik yang terus menunduk itu. Taemin mendongak, sedikit merasa kaget dengan kehadiran Jinki namun tak lama kemudian senyum manis tersungging dari bibir plumnya.

"kau sudah datang.." sekilas menoleh kearah Jinki kemudian memfokuskan lagi matanya kedepan. Jinki mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Taemin. Matanya tak lepas memandangi paras cantik itu. Molla, ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan namjanya, raut wajah namja cantiknya tak seceria biasanya.

"kau marah?" tanya Jinki tiba-tiba.. menghentikan langkahnya mendadak yang otomatis langkah namja cantik itu ikut terhenti. Berbalik menghadap Jinki, Taemin mengernyitkan dahinya kebingungan.

"marah? untuk apa?" tanya Taemin dengan nada yang dibuat sesantai mungkin. Mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah, asal tidak menatap langsung mata sipit itu. Ani, Taemin tidak bisa.. menatap mata itu mengingatkannya dengan kebohongan yang akhir-akhir ini sering Jinki lakukan, itu sakit..

"Tae, maafkan aku.. akhir-akhir ini aku jarang ada waktu untukmu eum.. " menarik dagu Taemin menghadapnya, menatap dalam mata indah Taemin yang memerah dan.. sembab? Ya Tuhan, apa Taemin menangis?

"kau menangis?" Jinki panik, ia gerakkan tangannya ingin menyentuh mata Taemin namun segera ditepis oleh namja cantik itu.

"aku tidak apa-apa.. aku tahu, Kibum jauh lebih membutuhkanmu sekarang.." sedikit memaksakan senyumnya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Jinki mengikuti, menarik tangan Taemin yang sudah di ambang pintu kelasnya, ia dekap namja cantik itu kedalam pelukannya. Taemin menegang, tangannya kaku untuk sekedar membalas pelukan Jinki. Ini sangat nyaman, pelukan namjanya benar-benar hangat. Apa bisa jika suatu saat nanti Taemin kehilangan pelukan namjanya ini.. ani, ia belum siap. Ia terlalu mencintai Jinki..

"maafkan aku.. aku janji sesingkat apapun waktuku, aku pasti akan meluangkannya untukmu" mengecupi sekilas pucuk kepala Taemin sebelum menarik bahu Taemin lepas dari pelukannya. Jinki pandangi lekat wajah cantik kekasihnya, menyibak poni cokelat Taemin yang menutupi matanya dan mengecup dahi namja cantik itu. Taemin tak bergeming, jantungnya mulai tidak normal, belum lagi pipinya yang mulai panas. Jinki selalu berhasil membuatnya tak bisa berkutik..

"sekarang masuk kelas eum.. sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.." tersenyum manis seraya mengelus kepala Taemin. Jinki berbalik, hendak berjalan meninggalkan Taemin namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan kurus Taemin menahan lengannya.

"kenapa– "

**Chup~**

"eungh~" lenguhan dari mulut Jinki ketika bibir tebalnya tiba-tiba dibungkam oleh bibir plum Taemin. Manis, rasanya selalu manis, seperti gula kapas yang ia makan saat berkencan bersama Taemin, bahkan jauh lebih manis daripada itu.

"aku akan sangat kecewa jika kau mengingkari janjimu lagi.." ucap Taemin setelah melepas ciumannya, hanya sebentar.. tidak ingin cari gara-gara karena ketahuan songsaenim sedang melakukan hal yang kurang pantas didepan kelasnya. Jinki terkikik, mencubit pipi tirus Taemin dan hidung mancung itu gemas.

"yeah.. sekarang masuk kelas, aku ingin memastikan jika kau aman dan nyaman duduk di bangkumu.." Taemin tertawa, kemudian mengangguk. Mulai melangkah menuju bangkunya yang masih kosong, Kibum belum datang. Jinki melanjutkan langkahnya, menghela nafas singkat sambil menekan-nekan dadanya.. ada yang berbeda, kenapa jantungnya berdetak normal, tidak seperti bisanya yang selalu berdegup kencang saat berdekatan dengan kekasihnya.. tapi sekarang, kenapa terasa biasa saja? Apa mungkin perasaannya pada namja cantik itu benar mulai memudar atau bahkan mulai.. hilang..

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, sebagian besar siswa-siswi dikelas berhamburan menuju kantin, sebagian lagi menuju perpustakaan, tidak sedikit pula yang berdiam diri dikelas, termasuk Taemin dan Kibum. Keduanya asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing, tanpa ada obrolan yang memecah keheningan kelas yang sepi itu.

"Kibum, kau tidak ke kantin?" Taemin membuka pembicaraan setelah selesai mencatat pelajaran yang sempat tertinggal. Menoleh kearah Kibum yang sedang serius dengan buku-buku pelajarannya. Taemin tersenyum, kagum dengan teman sebangkunya ini. Ia tahu, Kibum tipe orang yang tidak mudah menyerah walaupun dengan kekurangan yang ia miliki.

"aniya.. aku tidak lapar Taemin.." jawab Kibum singkat, kembali fokus dengan materi yang berusaha ia baca mati-matian walaupun kepalanya sekarang sudah serasa ingin pecah belum lagi perutnya yang sangat mual ingin muntah.

"jangan terlalu serius.. otakmu butuh istirahat.." Taemin menarik paksa buku yang sedang Kibum baca. Kibum mendengus, mendelik sebal kearah Taemin yang sedang membuka tasnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal makanan lengkap beserta botol berisi air mineral.

"Tae, berikan bukunya.. aku harus mempelajarinya" mohon Kibum. Taemin tidak menggubris, ia malah sibuk membuka kotak bekalnya, nampak beberapa potong dadar gulung bikinannya sendiri yang ia bawa dari rumah.

"Kibum.. aaaa~" Taemin sumringah menyodorkan sepotong dadar gulung itu ke mulut Kibum. Kibum tidak mempedulikan, tangannya masih berusaha menggapai buku yang Taemin sembuyikan dibelakang punggungnya.

"ujian masuk universitas 2 minggu lagi.. Tae, aku harus mempelajari materi-materi itu.."

"aniya! Sekarang makan dulu.. aaaa~" Taemin sedikit membentak, semakin memaksa Kibum untuk memakan dadar gulungnya. Kibum berdecak, ia menyerah, membuka mulutnya perlahan kemudian mengunyah makanan itu pelan-pelan. Taemin tersenyum puas, mengambil sepotong lagi untuk dimakannya. Ia perhatikan secara intens wajah Kibum yang nampak pucat.. melihat wajah sahabatnya ini teringat akan Jinki. Yah, Taemin bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari perasaan Kibum pada Jinki, selama ini ia merasakan hal yang aneh pada Kibum saat menatap kekasihnya itu. Dan sepertinya Jinki juga mulai merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kibum, Taemin mulai menyadari itu, terlebih sikap Jinki yang akhir-akhir ini berubah.. Tapi entahlah, jika suatu saat nanti Jinki benar-benar meninggalkannya demi namja cantik dihadapannya ini, apa bisa ia tidak membenci Kibum dan tetap menganggapnya sebagai sahabat? bagaimanapun juga Kibum orang yang pertama kali memperkenalkannya dengan Jinki hingga akhirnya menjalin hubungan sampai sekarang.

"rasanya sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini.." celetuk Taemin.. menyeka sisa makanan yang menempel di sudut bibir Kibum. Kibum sedikit merasa canggung, terkikik seraya mengapit hidung mancung Taemin.

"yeah.. semenjak kau berpacaran dengan Jinki, right?" jawab Kibum sambil tertawa, terlihat amat dipaksakan. Menyentuh dadanya, sakit itu datang lagi. Nyeri itu kembali menyerang hatinya ketika mengucapkan nama Jinki, orang yang begitu ia cintai. Tapi lagi-lagi Kibum harus kalah dengan kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa Jinki merupakan kekasih dari lelaki cantik dihadapannya ini.

"benar ya kata orang-orang.. terkadang cinta itu bisa melupakan segalanya eoh.."

"bagaimana menurutmu jika ada seorang teman yang menghianati teman sendiri?"

"m-mwo?!"

"ah, a-ani.." Taemin nampak salah tingkah.. mengambil sepotong dadar gulung dari kotak bekalnya dan memberikannya pada Kibum lagi. Kibum menerimanya dengan ragu, sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Taemin barusan. Apa maksudnya ia bertanya seperti itu..

"mmm.. Kibum.." panggil Taemin ragu. Kibum hanya menjawab dengan dengungan, mulutnya kini penuh dengan makanan. Dadar gulung buatan Taemin sangat enak, Kibum suka.

"apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih? setidaknya adakah seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Taemin telak. Refleks membuat Kibum terbatuk, tersedak makanannya. Taemin dengan tanggap mengambil botol minumannya, menyerahkannya pada Kibum yang langsung menyambarnya dan meneguk air mineral itu cepat.

"a-apa maksudmu Taemin-ah? a-aku tidak mempunyai kekasih, dan.. aku tidak menyukai siapapun.. aniya.." jawab Kibum terbata. Dadanya mulai bergemuruh.. Menutupi kegugupannya, berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan buku yang ada dihadapannya. Ia merasakan Taemin menatapnya penuh selidik. Hei, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia sangat tergila-gila dengan Jinki. Aniya, itu tidak akan.. sementara lelaki cantik berambut cokelat itu hanya bisa terkekeh, menangkup wajah Kibum dengan tangan lentiknya, mencari kebenaran dari bola mata Kibum yang berpaling entah kemana.

"kau cantik.. matamu sangat indah.. hidungmu, bibirmu, sempurna.. kau sangat cantik Kibum-ah" puji Taemin. Kibum sedikit terpesona dengan pujian Taemin, benarkah ia secantik itu? Menundukkan kepalanya malu, ia rasa pipinya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"dan aku rasa.. tidak ada seorangpun namja tampan yang tidak tertarik padamu.. termasuk.. Jinki?"

"m-mwo?!"

"ah.. aniya.. lupakan.."

.

.

.

Kibum biasa terbangun tengah malam. Seperti malam ini, seolah itu menjadi hal rutin yang dilakukan, setiap pukul 01.00 dinihari ia akan terbangun. Mengerjap dan mengucek-ngucek mata sayu itu, dengan langkah gontai Kibum menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya agar terlihat lebih segar. Menyalakan lampu utama kamarnya, sedikit membuka gorden kamarnya, mengintip dari balik gorden itu sebuah kamar yang gelap, kamar Jinki. Ck, kebiasaan Kibum Jika terbangun, ia selalu menengok kamar Jinki, memastikan apa namja tampan itu sudah tidur. Menarik kursi belajarnya, ujian masuk universitas tinggal menghitung hari lagi, ia harus lebih giat belajar. Kibum mengambil sebuah buku yang cukup tebal, buku kumpulan soal-soal test ujian masuk universitas yang ia dapat dari Jinki. Yah, Jinki.. setiap hari ia selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk mengajari Kibum, padahal aktifitas Jinki sendiri bisa dibilang cukup padat dengan berbagai les yang ia jalani, terkadang Jinki sampai harus membatalkan janjinya dengan Taemin. Kibum jadi tidak enak hati pada namja cantik itu. Kibum mulai membuka setiap lembar demi lembar buku tersebut, melihat deretan tulisan itu saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Kibum bisa! Kibum bisa! Kibum bisa!" ucapnya meyakinkan diri sendiri. Membuang nafasnya berkali-kali, menekan-nekan dadanya kuat seraya memijit pelipisnya yang semakin pening. Kibum mulai mengambil bolpoinnya, mencoba mengerjakan soal-soal dari buku itu. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya, Kibum meremas-remas perutnya yang mulai terasa mual. Menggeleng kuat, tidak peduli, ia harus bisa mengerjakan soal itu.

"ughh.." keluh Kibum. Perutnya semakin bergejolak. Bisa ia tebak, wajahnya pasti pucat sekarang. Masih berusaha mengerjakan soal fisika itu, Kibum mencoret buku catatannya dengan tulisan tangannya yang masih sangat berantakan. Deretan angka itu semakin membuat kepalanya pening.

"argh!" jerit Kibum akhirnya. Melempar bolpoinnya kasar. Memegang kepalanya yang benar-benar sakit. Mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi sungguh semakin lama Kibum menatap tulisan itu semakin membuat kepalanya sakit dan perutnya semakin mual. Menghentikan sejenak aktivitas belajarnya, Kibum membuka laci, terlihat berbagai CD, mp3 player, dan majalah musik tersusun rapih didalam laci. Kibum mengambil semua benda yang merupakan koleksinya itu, dari benda-benda itu lah ia mulai tertarik dan mempelajari musik lebih dalam. Walau sampai kapanpun ia tidak bisa menyalurkan bakatnya, ia tahu appanya tidak akan pernah setuju. Menatap miris, mengambil mp3 player berisi ribuan lagu yang selalu ia dengarkan setiap hari, memang hanya musik yang bisa membuat hatinya merasa tenang. Menghubungkan _earphone_ pada mp3 player itu dan memasangkannya ditelinga. Matanya terpejam menikmati suara lembut dari lagu yang dibawakan oleh penyanyi favoritnya, Onew. Sesekali mulutnya ikut bernyanyi. Sama.. sama merdunya dengan suara Onew.

"Onew.. apa bisa aku sepertimu.."

**TUK TUK!**

Oh.. Kibum terperanjat saat telinganya menangkap suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu balkon kamarnya. Tidak terlalu keras, tapi itu cukup terdengar walaupun ia menggunakan _earphone_. Kibum bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya, menaruh kembali semua koleksi itu di laci meja belajarnya. Berjalan pelan menuju jendela, sedikit merasa merinding, lagipula siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini, atau mungkin itu hanya orang iseng yang sengaja ingin menakut-nakutinya. Membuka tirai tebal berwarna hijau toska itu ragu, nampak sesosok manusia yang berdiri memungguginya, masih belum terlalu jelas karena masih tertutup tirai tipis berwarna putih.

"Ji-Jinki.." desis Kibum setelah tirai itu terbuka sempurna. Sosok itu,-Jinki- langsung menoleh. Kibum menggeser pintu itu, dingin menusuk tubuhnya saat berada diluar kamarnya.

"Kibum, ikut aku.." Jinki menarik paksa tangan Kibum tanpa mendengarkan persetujuan namja cantik itu. Membantu Kibum menuruni tangga hati-hati sebelum ia juga ikut turun.

"Jinki, kita mau kemana eoh? Dingin kau tau.." Kibum merajuk. Mendekap tubuhnya sendiri saat hawa dingin semakin menusuk. Jinki terkikik, melepas _hoodie_ abu-abu yang ia kenakan, dan memakaikannya pada Kibum yang hanya berbalut piyama tipis.

"go-gomawo Jinki.." ucap Kibum gugup. Selalu, perlakuan Jinki selalu membuat hatinya bergemuruh. Jinki lagi-lagi terkikik, kembali menarik tangan Kibum menuju taman samping rumah Kibum yang juga berdampingan dengan rumahnya. Kibum sedikit terperangah saat matanya melihat berbagai lilin kecil mengelilingi ayunan taman. Apa Jinki mempersiapkan ini semua, tapi untuk apa?

"kajja.. kita duduk disana" Jinki antusias menarik tangan Kibum menuju kedua ayunan yang berdampingan itu, mendudukkan Kibum disalah satu ayunan, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan yang satunya lagi. Kibum masih terlihat bingung, otaknya masih mencerna.. kalau sekedar duduk-duduk di ayunan saja, lalu untuk apa lilin-lilin ini..

"lilin-lilin itu untuk menghangatkan kita selama disini.. sekarang tidak begitu dingin kan?" ucap Jinki seolah tau apa yang sedang Kibum pikirkan. Kibum hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, mengerucutkan bibirnya.. imut.. Memang benar sekarang jadi terasa lebih hangat. Jinki tersenyum, dipandanginya lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini lekat. Dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, Kibum jauh lebih cantik. Matanya, hidung mancungnya, bibir cherry menggoda itu, _perfect_.. yeoppoh.. kenapa Jinki baru menyadari sekarang.. dari kecil ia berteman dengan Kibum, tapi kenapa ia baru mengetahui bahwa ada perasaan lain yang menyelinap dihatinya saat ini. Perasaan yang tak seharusnya ia rasakan saat hatinya sudah memiliki Taemin. Seandainya perasaan itu Jinki sadari saat sebelum bersama Taemin, mungkin.. Ughh, Jinki.. kau mulai melantur..

"kalau begini pasti lebih hangat" entah ada angin darimana, kedua tangan Jinki seolah bergerak sendiri untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Kibum, erat.. sangat erat.. hingga membuat namja cantik itu merasa canggung. Bukan hangat lagi, tapi panas.. panas menjalar diseluruh tubuh Kibum, terutama dibagian pipi tirus yang mulai memerah itu..

"bintangnya sangat indah ya.." ucap Jinki lagi. Menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit sambil terus menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke tangan Kibum. Sedangkan lelaki cantik disampingnya itu hanya diam tanpa suara. Menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah. Kenapa panasnya semakin menjalar.. gerah.. rasanya ingin menceburkan diri ke kolam renang belakang rumahnya sekarang juga.

"kau suka?"

"i-iya.." jawab Kibum grogi. Menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, jantungnya sudah berdetak diluar kewajaran. Jinki tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa, Kibum imut sekali..

"suatu saat nanti.. orang yang ada dihadapanku ini, akan menjadi bintang yang paling indah.. bersinar paling terang diantara bintang-bintang lainnya.." ucap Jinki yakin. Kibum refleks mendongak, menatap Jinki tidak mengerti.

"apa maksudmu?"

"nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku.."

"m-mwo? kau bercanda.. mana bisa aku bernyanyi eoh" balas Kibum angkuh, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jinki. Sementara tangannya masih ia biarkan digenggam oleh namja tampan itu.

"jangan berbohong.. aku tau kau memiliki suara yang sangat indah.." ucap Jinki sinis.. Kibum terpaku, tidak bisa berkata-kata, rasanya panas itu mulai menjalar sampai ke matanya..

"tunjukkan padaku Kibum, nyanyikan lagu-"

"kalau kau membawaku kesini hanya untuk menyuruhku melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu, maaf.. kau hanya membuang waktuku Jinki!" seru Kibum marah.. ani, ia tidak suka jika ada orang mengungkit cita-citanya.. cita-cita yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah ia gapai.. menarik kasar tangannya yang masih digenggam Jinki, Kibum berdiri, menatap Jinki cukup lama, "sebaiknya kau pulang.. selamat malam!" dan berlari meninggalkan Jinki, menghiraukan lelaki tampan yang hanya menatapnya sendu, tak lepas memperhatikan Kibum yang kini sudah berada diatas kamarnya, menutup tirai itu rapat-rapat tanpa ada celah sedikitpun untuk Jinki melihatnya lagi.

"kau keras kepala Kibum"

.

.

.

Kibum tak bersemangat dengan sarapannya pagi ini. Hanya memainkan bubur bikinan ummanya, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyantapnya. Hari ini, ujian masuk universitas akan dilaksanakan. Entah kenapa Kibum jadi pesimis begini, walaupun ia sudah belajar sangat keras, bahkan semalam ia tidak tidur sama sekali dan berhasil mencetak lingkaran hitam dibagian bawah matanya.

"umma.. bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" ucap Kibum setelah meneguk susu cokelatnya. Melirik ummanya yang sedang sibuk memasang dasi appanya.

"ini masih pagi sayang.. lagipula kau belum memakan sarapanmu eum" ujar sang umma, menatap khawatir anaknya yang nampak pucat pagi ini. Jaejoong mengambil mangkuk bubur Kibum yang masih utuh lalu menyuapkan sesendok kemulut Kibum yang langsung menggeleng.

"Kibum, makan sedikit saja"

"ani, aku tidak lapar.. umma, aku tidak ingin telat" Kibum bersikeras. Jaejoong berdecak, menoleh kearah Yunho yang sedang menyantap sarapannya, acuh. Ck, mengurus dua orang yang sangat keras kepala membuat namja cantik itu harus ekstra sabar.

"karena hari ini Kibum akan test, maka hari ini appa yang akan mengantar.." celetuk Jaejoong santai. Refleks membuat kedua orang yang bersangkutan itu langsung mendelik kearahnya.

"aku tidak bisa.. aku ada _meeting_ pagi ini" tolak Yunho dingin, sedikit membuat Kibum merasa kecewa, padahal sangat berharap jika appanya akan menjawab 'iya'.

"hari ini saja" Jaejoong memohon, ia genggam tangan suaminya erat. Yunho tidak merespon, hanya bergeleng tidak peduli.

"kita tidak searah.. itu hanya akan membuatku terlambat"

"Yunnie.. ayolah~" Jaejoong semakin memohon, menatap harap pada suaminya. Sementara lelaki tampan disampingnya itu masih tak bergeming, meneguk minumannya acuh. Melirik sekilas istrinya, ugh sial! Ia lemah dengan tatapan puppy eyes itu..

"gwenchana.. kalau appa tidak bisa, aku akan pergi dengan Jinki saja" Kibum angkat bicara, tidak ingin suasana pagi yang cerah ini rusak gara-gara perdebatan mereka. Jaejoong bergeleng, masih bersikeras membujuk suaminya yang tetap saja acuh.

"hari ini saja, please.." bujuk Jaejoong sekali lagi, Yunho menghela nafas, mengepalkan tangan kirinya, berpikir keras.

"umma tidak apa-apa.. aku bisa-"

"ambilkan kunci mobilku" suruh Yunho entah pada siapa. Kibum kaget, menatap ummanya yang nampak tersenyum kali ini, merasa berhasil telah membujuk suaminya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya menyemangati Kibum.

"aku lupa.. aku meletakkannya diatas meja kerjaku.." ucapnya lagi, meneguk minumannya sekali lagi, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.. melirik kearah istrinya yang tersenyum sumringah, Yunho hanya berdecak. Beralih menatap Kibum yang masih berdiam diposisinya.

"Kibum cepat! Ambilkan kunci mobilku!"

"ah.. n-ne"

.

.

.

"appa, terimakasih ya sudah mau mengantarku.. aku sangat senang" Kibum tersenyum manis, menoleh kearah appanya yang hanya mengangguk pelan, sama sekali tak menatapnya.

"appa, doakan aku ya.. aku tau ini tidak mudah, tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya" ucap Kibum semangat, Yunho tidak menanggapi, hanya memalingkan wajahnya menatap keluar jendela. Kibum menunduk, masih berharap appanya mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata untuk menyemangatinya. Menunggu beberapa detik, tapi Yunho sama sekali tak berpaling padanya.

"mmm.. aku masuk ne.." ucap Kibum akhirnya.. pasrah.. melepas sabuk pengaman kemudian memakai ranselnya. Menatap cukup lama sang appa yang masih tetap diam. Kibum menghela nafas, ia terlalu banyak berharap.

"appa hati-hati dijalan ya"

"ah, Kibum" panggil Yunho tepat saat Kibum hendak membuka pintu mobil. Kibum menarik kembali tangannya yang sudah menyentuh knop pintu mobil, berbalik menghadap Yunho yang kali ini menghadapnya.

"_good luck_.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum tipis, amat sangat tipis.. tapi itu cukup membuat hati Kibum senang, appanya memberi semangat.. itu akan membuatnya semakin bersemangat saat mengerjakan soal-soal test itu.

"terimakasih" ucap Kibum senang, tak lepas memandangi appanya yang tersenyum lagi.. tampan.. sangat tampan.. teruslah seperti itu appa, terus tersenyum seperti itu, jerit Kibum dalam hati.

"tunggu apa lagi, cepat keluar.. kau tidak ingin telat bukan!" bentak Yunho keras. Kibum tersadar, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Sebenarnya masih berharap sang appa akan memeluknya, atau setidaknya mencium pipinya. Ck, ia terlalu muluk, baginya ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"appa hati-hati menyetirnya ne" ucap Kibum sebelum benar-benar keluar dari mobil. Menunggu sebentar sampai mobil appanya menjauh kemudian memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Masih sepi, mengingat sekarang masih pagi dan hanya beberapa murid kelas tiga saja yang baru datang. Kibum mengeratkan tali ranselnya, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menyemangati diri sendiri. Melangkah pelan menuju ruangannya, hingga langkah Kibum terhenti ketika melihat sepasang kekasih –Jinki dan Taemin- sedang bercanda mesra hanya beberapa meter didepannya. Meremas dada kirinya, hati Kibum mulai terasa sakit. Menggeleng keras, ia tidak ingin semangatnya hilang gara-gara ini, melanjutkan langkahnya hingga makin dekat dengan kedua pasangan itu. Hatinya semakin sakit, saat melihat sang namja tampan mencium bibir sang namja cantik, memberi semangat sang namja cantik yang juga akan mengikuti ujian sama sepertinya. Kibum memejamkan matanya, memukul-mukul dadanya keras. Ani, ia tidak boleh seperti ini, wajar bukan seorang kekasih menyemangati kekasihnya, ia tidak boleh cemburu.

"huft, Kibum semangat!"

.

.

.

Tepat, waktunya ujian dilaksanakan. Kibum dan Jinki satu ruangan, karena mereka mendaftar di universitas yang sama, sedangkan Taemin memilih Oxford University. Mencengkeram erat pensil yang ia pegang, hatinya berdegup kencang saat Hwang Songsaenim mulai membagikan kertas ujian itu. Cukup tebal, terdiri dari berbagai pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang masih cukup mudah, karena ini masih tahap awal, dan pastinya akan lebih sulit lagi jika sudah memasuki tahap selanjutnya. Tentu tidak mudah, jika mereka dinyatakan lulus ditahap awal, tapi nilai ujian akhir mereka nanti tidak memenuhi standar, otomatis mereka akan gagal. Jadi, jika Kibum bisa lolos ditahap ini, ia tetap harus belajar keras agar nilai ujian akhirnya memenuhi standar dan baru bisa melakukan test tahap selanjutnya.

"waktunya hanya 120 menit.. terhitung mulai dari sekarang" ucap Hwang Songsaenim setelah membagikan kertas ujian itu ke masing-masing siswa. Tidak terlalu banyak, hanya sekitar 25 siswa yang mengikuti, dan bisa Kibum lihat, dari 25 siswa itu rata-rata adalah murid teladan yang selalu menduduki peringkat 3 besar dikelasnya masing-masing.. sedangkan dirinya? Hanya seorang murid dengan _ranking_ paling bawah, yang hanya bermodalkan tekad dan keberanian mengikuti ujian tersebut. Kibum mulai membuka kertas ujian itu setelah sebelumnya ia mengisi identitasnya dilembar jawaban. Baru sebentar menatap tulisan itu saja sudah membuat kepalanya berkunang-kunang. Kibum menggeleng keras, membuang nafas berkali-kali, ia bertekad harus bisa mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Menoleh ke belakang dimana seorang namja berpipi chubby sedang serius mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut. Kibum tersenyum saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata sipit Jinki, namja itu juga tersenyum, mengepalkan tangan kanannya sambil mengucapkan _'fighting'_ menyemangati Kibum.

"Kibum bisa! Kibum bisa!" katanya semangat. Mulai membaca setiap butir soal itu, kepalanya sudah merasa pening. Menggeleng keras, tidak peduli. Mencoba membaca pertanyaan itu dengan segenap kemampuannya, harus bisa! Memejamkan mata sejenak, sekelebat bayangan appanya sedang tersenyum bangga tiba-tiba muncul. Membuka matanya kembali, Kibum tersenyum, bisa.. pasti ia bisa melihat senyum itu, pasti akan nyata..

"yah, Kibum pasti bisa"

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong kelasnya. Sepi, sebagian siswa sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Kecuali dirinya, sudah terbiasa pulang terlambat hanya untuk melakukan remedial. Seperti hari ini, entah sudah yang keberapa kali, yang jelas setiap kali ulangan ia pasti akan remedial. Entahlah, ia jadi pesimis dengan ujian masuk universitasnya, sudah tiga minggu berlalu, dan mungkin minggu depan hasilnya akan diumumkan. Kibum mempercepat langkahnya, setelah ini ia harus menuju tempat les, ia tidak ingin terlambat. Sedikit berlari saat sudah menuruni tangga, hingga langkah Kibum terhenti saat melewati ruang musik. Mengintip dari balik pintu kayu yang sedikit terbuka itu, Kibum melihat sebuah grand piano didalam. Ingin, Kibum ingin mencoba memainkan piano itu.. melirik sekitarnya, sepi.. setelah benar-benar memastikan tidak ada orang, Kibum berjalan masuk ruang musik itu. Mengelus-elus piano berwarna hitam itu, Kibum melepas ranselnya dan perlahan duduk di kursi yang disediakan, menekan tuts-tuts nya sembarang. Sebenarnya tidak mengerti, tapi ia ingin mencoba.. ia sangat mencintai musik..

**Ting ting **

Kibum terkikik saat tangannya menekan tuts itu, membuka buku partitur musik yang ada diatas piano itu. Memilih lagu mana yang cocok, hingga Kibum menemukan lagu berjudul 'The Reason' yang merupakan lagu dari penyanyi favorite-nya.

"aku akan coba memainkan ini" gumam Kibum, tangannya mulai bersiap menekan tuts-tuts itu.

**Ting ting **

Jarinya mulai bergerak lincah menekan tuts-tuts itu, bisa.. ia bisa.. padahal tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengikuti les piano ataupun les musik lainnya, hanya sering memperhatikan Shin Songsaenim memainkan lagu ini ketika mengajar.

**To me, who was walking that dark road alone**  
><strong>To me, who wasn't even aware of my spilling tears<strong>  
><strong>You came closer like a blinding light and shined on me<strong>  
><strong>Your hands took away my tears<strong>

**Now I have realized**

Kibum mulai bernyanyi seiring dengan permainan pianonya yang sangat memukau, memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil tangannya terus memainkan piano itu, menikmati lagu yang ia bawakan senidiri. Bahkan ia bisa memainkan tanpa melihatnya, ia sudah terlalu hafal bagaimana cara Shin Songsaenim ketika memainkannya, ia hafal semuanya..

**The many times I've shared with you**  
><strong>The happy moments I've spent without realizing<strong>  
><strong>The road that I've walked so far<strong>  
><strong>The road that I've walked in loneliness as I cried<strong>  
><strong>You make it all different<strong>

**I've come to know now**  
><strong>The reason why, this road before me is beautiful<strong>

Kibum kembali membuka matanya, entah sejak kapan airmatanya menetes. Membayangkan jika bangku-bangku kosong yang ada dihadapannya ini diisi oleh ribuan bahkan jutaan penonton. Aish, Kibum.. obsesimu terlalu tinggi..

**Even if I don't tell you for a long time**  
><strong>How is it that you know all of my feelings?<strong>  
><strong>I'm sorry for only leaning on you<strong>  
><strong>I reach my hand out, now I'll hold you<strong>  
><strong>Can you understand these feelings of mine?<strong>

**Prok Prok Prok~**

Kibum terperanjat saat mendengar tepukan seseorang tepat saat ia selesai memainkan lagunya. Menoleh kebelakang, mendapati lelaki sipit tersenyum kearahnya.

"sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Kibum dingin, bergegas membereskan partitur musik itu seperti semula, Kibum nampak salah tingkah.

"sejak pertama kali kau memainkannya.. kau sangat keren" jawab Jinki antusias. Kibum berdecak, segera memakai ranselnya kemudian buru-buru meninggalkan namja tampan itu.

"ya! Kibum, mau kemana?"

"Jinki lepas! Aku ada les.." Kibum meronta saat Jinki menahan tangannya, berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman namja tampan itu.

"mainkan satu kali lagi untukku"

"kau tidak lihat eoh, aku memainkannya dengan sangat buruk" jawab Kibum ketus. Masih berusaha melepas tangan Jinki yang semakin mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya.

"ani, kau memainkannya dengan sangat sempurna.. mainkan satu kali lagi untukku"

"Jinki lepas! Aku harus les, aku tidak ingin telat"

"aniya, mainkan dulu untukku" paksa Jinki, namja cantik itu mulai emosi, tanpa pikir panjang, ia menendang kaki Jinki yang otomatis ia berhasil lepas dari tangan Jinki. Tersenyum sinis kearah Jinki yang sedang mengerang kesakitan.

"rasakan!" ucap Kibum angkuh, segera berlari meninggalkan namja tampan yang masih kesakitan itu. Tendangan Kibum lumayan keras mengenai tulangnya, itu sakit..

.

.

.

Kibum tergesa-gesa menuju papan pengumuman. Memainkan jari-jari tangannya gugup, sesekali ia gigit kuku-kuku tangannya. Molla, perasaannya campur aduk, hari ini hasil ujian tahap pertama akan diumumkan. Kibum cemas, takut kalau-kalau ia tidak lulus. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kecewanya sang appa jika mengetahui ia gagal dalam tes ujian masuk universitas. Menghela nafas panjang, melangkah hati-hati ketika sudah berada didekat papan pengumuman itu. Bisa Kibum saksikan banyak siswa yang bersorak kegirangan setelah membaca pengumuman itu. Kibum tersenyum, ikut bahagia. Apa mungkin ia akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan mereka setelah mengetahui hasil pengumuman itu? Kibum tepat berada didepan kertas pengumuman itu sekarang, matanya nampak serius membaca setiap nama yang tersusun rapih di kertas itu. Tapi, kenapa tulisannya kecil sekali, itu hanya membuat matanya berkunang-kunang.

"mmm.. bisa tolong bantu carikan namaku?" Kibum menepuk pundak seorang namja disampingnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, kecuali ia harus merepotkan orang lagi.

"siapa namamu?" tanya namja bertubuh atletis itu. Kibum tersenyum lega, untunglah ada orang yang mau membantunya.

"Kim Kibum, kelas 3.5.. aku mengikuti ujian masuk universitas Sorbonne.. maaf merepotkanmu" jawab Kibum, membungkukkan sedikit badannya ramah. Namja itu nampak mengetukkan jari didagunya, bergumam pelan sambil mencari-cari nama Kibum pada bagian universitas yang Kibum maksud.

"Kim Kibum kelas 3.5, universitas Sorbonne.. mmm.. aniya, tidak ada nama tersebut.." namja itu menggeleng pasrah, mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu berbalik meninggalkan Kibum.

"ah, kau pasti salah.. tolong lihat sekali lagi, pasti ada yang terlewat" Kibum menahan namja itu pergi, mengguncang-guncang lengan namja itu tidak sabar. Sementara lelaki itu hanya mendengus, menyentak tangan Kibum kasar.

"aku sudah membacanya berkali-kali! Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku akan membacakan semua nama-nama yang lulus.." balas namja itu emosi. Kibum terpaku, menggigit bibirnya sembari memainkan ujung blazernya. Perasaannya semakin was-was saat namja itu mulai bersiap membacakannya.

"diantara 25 orang yang mendaftar, hanya ada 24 yang lulus di tahap pertama ujian masuk universitas Sorbonne.. Lee Jinki dengan nilai tertinggi, lalu Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Jonghyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Kibum, Park–"

"ah, itu.. Kim Kibum itu namaku.. apa aku bilang, kau pasti terlewat eoh" potong Kibum cepat, matanya kini berbinar. Senyum langsung terkembang dari bibir cherry nya, entahlah ekspressi apa yang tepat menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang. Ia amat sangat senang.

"ANIYA! bukan Kibum kelas 3.5 seperti yang kau katakan, tapi Kim Kibum kelas 3.2" tegas namja itu yang sontak membuat Kibum terbelalak, rasanya seperti dihantam benda yang sangat keras, bibir cherry yang semula melengkung indah itu kini berubah menjadi muram. Kibum menggeleng keras, ani.. namja itu pasti salah lihat.

"ani, kau pasti salah-"

"aku tidak buta! Aku masih bisa membaca dengan jelas, TIDAK ADA namamu disana!" bentak namja itu kesal, menatap remeh Kibum sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terdiam didepan papan pengumuman. Menatap nanar kertas itu, mata Kibum mulai panas. Meremas dadanya, nyeri.. Kenapa? kenapa tidak pernah sekalipun Tuhan memberi kesempatan padanya? Hanya ingin membuat appa-nya bangga, apa itu salah?

Menatap sekelilingnya dimana sebagian siswa siswi saling bersorak dan berpelukan dengan teman-temannya. Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Iri.. ia juga ingin melakukan itu, saling berpelukan memberi ucapan selamat atas keberhasilannya. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Kibum, manusia bodoh yang hanya bisa mengecewakan orangtuanya. Perlahan memundurkan langkahnya, entah sejak kapan airmatanya menetes.. tidak peduli, hanya ingin meninggalkan tempat ini, meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang yang hanya membuatnya iri.. membalikkan badan, menunduk, mulai berlari..

**Bruk!**

"Ki-Kibum"

Tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, Kibum mendongakkan kepala. Menyingkirkan tangan Jinki –seseorang yang ia tabrak- dari pundaknya. Menghapus airmata itu kasar.

"kau tidak apa-apa Kibum?" tanya Jinki khawatir.. Kibum menggeleng, menatap tangan Taemin yang bertautan erat dengan tangan Jinki, kenapa nyerinya semakin bertambah? Mendorong bahu Jinki, melanjutkan larinya, tidak peduli.. tidak ingin dengar teriakan Jinki yang terus memanggilnya. Sementara namja tampan itu semakin khawatir, hatinya kalut, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Kibum. Menatap ragu kearah Taemin yang hanya mengangkat bahunya, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, tapi pikirannya tidak fokus, khawatir dengan Kibum..

"mmm.. Tae, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar eum.. kau duluan saja melihat pengumuman itu.."

"tapi-"

"aku akan segera kembali.." melepas genggaman tangan Taemin perlahan. Menyempatkan diri mengecup pipi Taemin sekilas, dengan terburu-buru Jinki mulai berlari meninggalkan Taemin yang menatapnya penuh.. curiga..

.

.

.

Jinki berlari kesana kemari mencari keberadaan Kibum. Yah, ia berbohong lagi pada Taemin, berpura-pura ingin pergi ke toilet tapi nyatanya, ia malah mencari sosok Kibum. Menumpu lututnya dengan tangan, nafas Jinki tersengal. Cukup melelahkan berlari tanpa arah tujuan mencari sosok Kibum. Hampir semua sudut ruangan dari lantai bawah hingga lantai atas ia cari, tapi lelaki cantik itu tak ada dimanapun. Menyandarkan badannya ke dinding, sekedar menghirup oksigen. Setelah cukup beristirahat, Jinki kembali bersiap untuk mencari Kibum lagi.

"oh.." mata sipitnya memicing saat melihat pintu yang tak berada jauh darinya itu sedikit terbuka. Jinki baru sadar, kalau ia berada dilantai paling atas sekarang, dan pintu itu yang menghubungkan dengan atap sekolah.. ugh, Jinki menepuk kepalanya, ia belum mencari Kibum disana, mungkin saja namja cantik itu berada disana.. mendorong pelan pintu bercat coklat itu, Jinki tersenyum lega ketika menemukan sosok Kibum sedang memunggunginya. Melangkah hati-hati, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun agar tak diketahui namja cantik itu.

"huks!"

Oh.. Jinki seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap nanar punggung Kibum yang bergetar. Kenapa, kenapa ia selalu sakit melihat Kibum seperti ini. Menggerakkan tangannya hendak menyentuh pundak Kibum, tapi Jinki ragu..

"huks huks.."

Kibum makin terisak, tapi namja tampan itu masih ragu.. menghela nafas singkat, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri memeluk leher Kibum dari belakang. Membuat namja cantik itu sedikit kaget, ia tahu ini Jinki. Bau parfum namja itu sangat khas, ditambah pelukan yang begitu hangat, tidak salah lagi ini Jinki. Cukup lama Kibum memejamkan matanya merasakan hangatnya pelukan Jinki, isakannya sudah mulai reda sekarang, hanya sesekali airmata masih menetes, sampai akhirnya ia membuka matanya kembali.

"chukkaeyo~" lirih Kibum.. melepas lengan Jinki yang masih memeluk lehernya dan berbalik menghadap Jinki yang hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"kau lulus Jinki-ya.. dan aku yakin, kau pasti berhasil sampai tahap akhir nanti.." ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum. Menyeka airmata yang masih menempel diwajahnya, Kibum rasa wajahnya pasti sangat jelek sekarang.

"dan aku gagal.." lanjut Kibum tepat saat Jinki hendak membuka suara. Mencoba tersenyum lebih lebar dan menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, entah kenapa nyeri dihatinya sudah sedikit terobati saat Jinki datang. Namja itu selalu membuat perasaan Kibum tenang.

"jangan menyerah eum.. masih banyak kesempatan lain.." ucap Jinki menenangkan, dielusnya pipi namja cantik itu lembut.

"aku tidak tau, bagaimana reaksi appa nanti.. aku rasa dia akan semakin membenciku" ucap Kibum miris. Mengingat saat appanya memberikan semangat tepat beberapa jam sebelum ia melakukan test, itu membuat Kibum semakin merasa bersalah.

"bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang begitu mudah saja, aku tidak bisa.. aku benar-benar bodoh.. Huks!" tangis Kibum kembali pecah, memukul kepalnya frustasi. Jinki miris, melihat Kibum seperti itu membuat hatinya berdenyut, sakit.. "aku bodah Jinki.. aku sangat bodoh" Kibum semakin meraung, ia pukul kepalanya semakin keras, sesekali ia jambak rambut hitam itu. Jinki berusaha melepas tangan Kibum yang semakin keras menjambaki rambutnya.

"kenapa? kenapa aku tidak bisa pintar sepertimu?! aku ingin-"

"Kibum cukup!" bentak Jinki kasar, tidak tahan melihat Kibum yang terus-terusan memukuli kepalanya, itu hanya akan membuatnya sakit. Kibum terpaku, sedikit merasa kaget saat Jinki membentaknya tadi.

"kau tidak bodoh.. kau hanya berbeda dari orang lain.. kau istimewa Kibum-ah" ucap Jinki tulus. Ia tangkup kedua pipi tirus Kibum sembari menghapus airmata Kibum yang masih menetes. Kibum tak bergeming, ia pandangi lekat mata sipit Jinki. Seperti biasa, hatinya selalu berdebar. Ia mencintai lelaki yang ada dihadapannya ini, sangat..

"percayalah, Tuhan menciptakan manusia itu dengan berbagai kekurangan dan kelebihan.. dan kau, memiliki kelebihan yang tak dimiliki orang lain.. kau special" ucapnya lagi. Kibum masih terpaku, perkataan Jinki sedikit banyak membuatnya merasa tenang.

"kau tau, salah satu kelebihanmu adalah-" Jinki menarik tangan Kibum, menuntunnya menuju dadanya yang entah sejak kapan berdebar kencang "-ini.. kau bisa merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Jinki. Kibum menegang, tangannya kaku. Benar.. ia merasakan sesuatu, dada Jinki yang berdebar cepat, sama seperti debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Bagaimana bisa Jinki merasakan ini.. kenapa?

"yah, kau selalu membuat hati ini berdebar Kibum-ah.. aku tau seharusnya aku tidak merasakan ini, tapi hati ini tidak bisa berbohong.. aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya"

"a-apa maksudmu eoh?"

"sarangheyo"

"kau gila! Mana boleh kau mengatakan itu" ucap Kibum sedikit emosi. Melepas kasar tangannya yang masih digenggam Jinki, memalingkan wajahnya dari namja tampan itu. Menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, matanya semakin panas, ia rasa airmatanya sebentar lagi akan benar-benar pecah.

"aku tau ini salah.. tapi aku.. aku.. aku- arghh molla!" Jinki mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Membuang nafas berkali-kali dan menekan dadanya, mencoba bersikap tenang. Menatap Kibum yang menunuduk, menarik dagu namja cantik itu. Dadanya semakin bergemuruh, ia tau ini salah, tapi sungguh perasaan yang akhir-akhir ini menyiksanya adalah benar, perasaan ingin memiliki namja cantik ini. Perlahan ia gerakkan tangannya menyentuh bibir cherry Kibum, mengelus lembut bibir pink menggoda itu. Kibum tak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya lemas saat Jinki semakin medekatkan posisinya, terus mendekat, semakin dekat, hingga ia rasakan bibir Jinki menyentuh bibir cherry nya. Kibum sedikit shock, membelalakkan matanya keget, tapi tak lama kemudian mata kucing itu perlahan meredup, semakin redup, hingga terpejam sempurna saat Jinki mulai melumat bibirnya. Kibum tak membalas, tidak juga menolak saat Jinki semakin melumatnya. Matanya terpejam kuat sampai-sampai airmata yang mati-matian ia tahan, akhirnya menetes juga. Memejamkan matanya semakin kuat, ia menangkap bayangan Taemin yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Kibum semakin terisak, Ani, ini salah.. tidak seharusnya mereka melakukan ini.

"sarangheyo" lirih Jinki setelah melepas ciumannya. Menyusuri wajah pucat Kibum dengan tangan besarnya. Kibum tetap diam, dadanya semakin bergemuruh, posisi mereka sangat dekat, hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter saja, hingga nafas Jinki terasa hangat dipipinya yang panas. Kibum pandangi mata sipit itu, terlihat kejujuran disana, ia tahu Jinki tidak berbohong. Sama, ia juga mencintai Jinki.. tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk sekedar mengatakan 'nado sarangheyo'.. hatinya terlalu takut, bayangan Taemin berkelebat diotaknya. Kibum tidak ingin menyakiti Taemin, ia menyayangi namja cantik itu. Akhirnya yang bisa Kibum lakukan hanya menangis, terus menangis bahkan saat namja tampan itu kembali membungkam bibirnya. Ini salah, tapi Kibum suka, Kibum menikmatinya. Ini _first kiss_-nya, bersama orang yang sudah lama ia inginkan menjadi kekasihnya. Perlahan kedua tangan Kibum bergerak merengkuh pinggang Jinki, meremas blazer namja itu kuat seiring dengan ciuman Jinki yang semakin dalam. Kibum mulai berani membalasnya, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya agar lebih leluasa untuk mereka melakukannya. Saling menyesap, melumat, hingga terdengar lenguhan dan kecapan dari mulut mereka berdua. Yang lagi-lagi tanpa mereka ketahui, tanpa mereka sadari, seorang lelaki cantik sedang mengintip disana, dibalik pintu cokelat yang sedikit terbuka itu. Butiran bening terus menetes dari mata indah lelaki cantik itu. Menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu, meremas dadanya, sakit.. kenapa? kenapa mereka tega melakukan itu.. tidak tahukah mereka ini sakit sekali.. menghapus airmatanya kasar, tapi sialnya butiran itu masih ingin terus menetes, melesak keluar sampai ia benar-benar lelah menangis.. ingin lari, tapi kakinya terlalu sulit untuk bergerak, meremas dadanya semakin kuat. Cukup! hentikan itu, jangan membuat hatinya semakin nyeri..

.

.

.

Bersambung…


End file.
